


Drabbles And Prompts

by Night_Hawk94



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bughead investigates .... each other ;), Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Missing Moments, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Trope fest, cute moments, more tags will be added, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Hawk94/pseuds/Night_Hawk94
Summary: Hey everyone,This is just a collection of all my Bughead drabbles and prompts that I decided to post on here for your convenience.Thank you for your support!Happy reading!! :) Xx





	1. Worth It. Always.

He shouldn’t be doing this.

It was beyond risky, going against the rules completely, and if he wasn’t careful it would end with get him possibly getting kicked out of Stonewall Prep after only a few months. 

_She was worth it though. She always would be._

But any worries or doubts he had though faded away almost immediately when he turned his bike onto a very familiar street and pulled up in front of a very familiar house. 

Jughead smiled as he took in the white walls of what was now affectionately known as the Cooper/Jones house, his eyes briefly landing on the red front door. 

It was well past midnight. She, along with the rest of the houses occupants, would be fast asleep by now. He would have to find another way. 

Even after all this time the ladder was still there, lying next to the garden shed same as the day he first used it to gain access to her bedroom window. 

Technically he could’ve used the front door. He had a key after all, but in the moment, he felt this was more appropriate. More romantic - bringing back a welcomed sense of deja vu.

“I hope I don’t fall and break my neck trying to be a foolish romantic.” Jughead murmured to himself. 

Being as quiet as possible, he set the ladder against the side of the house beneath her windowsill then and looked up. 

He smirked. 

She’d left her window open for the night. 

Perhaps it was just a coincidence, but a part of him hoped that she’d somehow sensed his intentions to sneak out of his dorm room and off school grounds in the middle of the night just so he could come home and be with her a day earlier than he was allowed. 

Even so it made the accent up the ladder to her room in the pitch dark less nerve racking. 

The room was dark and very still - just like he’d expected. Only a small amount of light illuminated a section of the space. He knew that it came from her old nightlight, something she only ever used when falling asleep was almost impossibly hard. 

Jughead swallowed hard. _She must’ve missed him as much as he’d missed her ... maybe even more so. _

He sighed. 

The daily phone calls. The texts. The not-long-enough weekends. They would never be enough to quell that constant ache and longing inside them both. 

Otherwise he wouldn’t be here. 

He climbed through the window slowly, being especially careful not to wake her as he shut it closed behind him. When he turned around again, he could barely make out the outline of her sleeping form huddled beneath the covers. 

She was there though, fast asleep with her back to him. Jughead smiled softly, taking a moment to drink everything in. The smells. The warmth of comfort and familiarity. 

No matter what, he would never regret doing this. 

_Never. _

He stripped off his prep school uniform then, removing each item of the restrictive clothing until he was left in nothing but a pair of boxers. 

When he slipped beneath the covers and settled down beside her, the tension he always felt everyday he was away Riverdale - away from her - melted away instantly. 

It was easily one of the best feelings in the world. 

She eventually stirred when he snaked his arm around waist and pulled her back into his front, her muscles tensing with a sudden burst of fear until he kissed her neck and shoulder gently. 

“Mmm ... Juggie?” 

“Hey Betts.” 

He smiled when she moved her hand down to his, their fingers intertwining at once like they always did. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her back, brushing kiss after kiss against her bare shoulder blade, enjoying the faint scent of vanilla that always seemed to linger on her soft skin. 

_God, he’d missed that. So fucking much. _

“Wha - what are you doing here?” She asked, “It isn’t Friday yet, is it?” 

“Well no it isn’t. I mean it’s almost one in the morning so technically it is, but -“ Jughead trailed off then, unsure of what to say next. 

_But who cares ... _

_ But it doesn’t matter ...  _

Betty shifted in his arms, turning to face him then, fully awake now, her eyes shining with a mixture of happiness and stunned surprise. 

“But what?” She asked quietly, apparently eager to hear what he had to say. 

He sighed, bringing her hand up so that he could kiss her palm. 

“But I missed you,” He admitted, “I missed you so much and I couldn’t spend another hour away from you.” 

“Oh, Juggie ...” She didn’t have to say anything else. The tone of her voice, the look in her eyes, told him she’d missed him as well. Of that much he was certain. 

She closed the small space between them then, her mouth effortlessly finding his after so many years of being together. The kiss was so soft, yet it sated him in every way possible. He deepened it after a moment, groaning into her mouth when she ran her fingers through his hair, pressing herself closer to him. 

If he was going to get kicked out of some fancy prep school for something he was glad it would be for something like this. 

“You’re really here?” She mumbled in awe, when they broke apart, tracing the line of his jaw with the tips of her fingers, “I’m not dreaming?” 

He shook his head, leaning in to kiss her forehead. “I’m here baby. I’m right here.” 

Jughead wanted to add that he wasn’t going anywhere ever again, but he refrained from doing so. Lying to her - to himself - wouldn’t be right or fair. Not now. Not ever. 

She giggled into another kiss, their legs tangling as she tucked herself into the warm and safe confines of his chest when he pulled her close. 

He held her while she dozed off again, burying his face into her hair like he was afraid she would disappear if he didn’t. 

He didn’t care about what would happen tomorrow. 

_Being here was worth it. _

_She was worth it. _

_She always would be. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, if you have any prompts you’d like to send to me please feel free to do so on my tumblr account Night-Hawk94. 
> 
> I’ll write them as soon as possible.


	2. “What Else Happened In Your Dream?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty tells Juggie all about a dream she had. 
> 
> Smut ahead.

Betty swallowed thickly. 

_Nope. She couldn’t do this. She definitely couldn’t do this. _

She forced herself to take a deep breath, trying in vain to calm herself down before she lifted her head and looked at  him again. 

Being alone like this wasn’t strange or unfamiliar to either of them. For almost a year now they’d spent countless hours in this exact situation, working on the schools news paper together. Seated just a few feet away from each other. In silence at times or amidst easy flowing conversation. 

She should be used to it by now.  She thought she was  until last night happened. 

Prompted by the thought, Betty pressed her thighs together on instinct, her stomach clenching and twisting with knots. 

Normally she couldn’t remember her dreams and if she did, she would remember pointless details that didn’t even make any sense most of the time, but last night had been different. 

It was no secret - to her anyway - that she found Jughead Jones absurdly attractive - his tousled black hair, crooked smile and those striking blue eyes of his having left her feeling overwhelmed and short of breath on more than one occasion. 

Out of all his alluring features though, Betty found herself fixating on his hands most of the time, taking note of how large and strong they looked, which is where her sinfully hot dream of him getting her off against the shelves or on one of the desks in Blue and Gold had come undoubtedly from. 

She’d woken with a start, breathing heavily and covered in sweat, with an ache between her legs that was only relieved after she’d slipped her hand past the waist band of her pajamas pants and touched herself. 

She’d fallen apart thinking of him, recalling the dream and how it had played out to get her there faster. It had worked like a charm, but at a price, because now she could barely go a second without thinking about it and how much she wished it would come true. 

“Betts?” 

Betty jumped when she felt someone touch her arm, the file she had in her hands and had completely forgotten about, tumbling to the floor in a flurry of papers. 

_Shit! _

She watched as Jughead knelt down in front of her, willing her heart to slow down while he gathered up the contents of the file and placed it on the desk behind him. 

Any progress she’d managed to make though, disappeared as soon as he straightened up and looked at her again. 

“You alright?” He asked her then, genuine concern lacing his voice, “You seem a little on edge.” 

_Oh really? _ Betty thought nervously,  _ I hadn’t noticed .  _

Jughead watched her closely when she stayed silent, expecting an answer or explanation she just couldn’t give him.

_Or could she? _

Maybe it was blood that had rushed to her head or the constant pounding of her heart against her rib cage, but she suddenly wondered  why she couldn’t tell him. 

Maybe it would be better if he knew how she felt. 

If he knew what he did to her. 

She hesitated though. 

It wasn’t that simple. 

She had no idea what his reaction would be. He liked her, that much was clear, but he was also very aloof, only giving her brief looks and smirks that she always seemed to notice too late. 

Still it intrigued her, enough perhaps, to take a risk and find out. 

So she did. 

“Actually, I’m not,” Betty paused then, drawing in a quick breath to try and steady herself, “Okay, I mean.” 

He raised his eyebrows at her in response, curiosity taking shape in his eyes. 

“Really?” 

Feeling emboldened, she nodded. 

“I uh ... can’t stop thinking about this dream I had last night.” 

“A dream?” Jughead repeated, “About what?” 

“You,” She said without an ounce of hesitation this time, “And me.” 

Surprise clouded his features, his jaw going a little slack at the confession. 

It was as good of a response as ever. 

Spurred on by his reaction and this new burst of confidence, Betty let a playful smirk form on her lips then, keeping her eyes focused on his as she moved to step around him. 

“We were in here and we were completely alone like we are now, only -“ She trailed off on purpose then, turning back round to face him. 

“- Only?” Jughead pressed, trying to keep his tone level, even though Betty could sense how much restraint was actually needed. 

“The situation we were in was quite ...  different to this.” 

It was like the atmosphere shifted suddenly - the pieces, the moments they’d shared finally clicking together - her low, sultry tone causing the air around them to thicken and his eyes to darken, the blue of his irises growing almost entirely black with want. 

“Is that so,” The huskiness of his voice went right through her, a shiver running down her spine when he took a step and then another towards her, anticipation stirring deep within. “Tell me, what else happened in your dream, Betts?”

It was a such simple question, yet trying to answer it with him standing so close to her now, made it almost impossible. 

“You - you kissed me.” She finally managed, her voice barely above a whisper. 

He held her gaze, his lips tilting up into that crooked, signature smirk she knew all too well and loved. It made her stomach clench and her throat go dry, her back pressing into the shelves behind her when he leaned in ever so slowly and settled his mouth over hers. 

She forgot how to breathe. How to think, the push and pull of his lips against hers drawing her in completely, making the seconds feel more like hours. She hummed with approval when his tongue slipped past her lips and the kiss deepened, sinking herself into it like she’d only ever imagined doing. 

_Fucking hell ... _

_She couldn’t believe that this was happening right now. Any of it. _

“What else, Betts?” Jughead murmured against her lips, dipping his head down to kiss the sloped of her neck now, “Tell me.” 

Betty closed her eyes immediately, her head falling to the side. Giving him better access. 

“You ... touched me.” She breathed, biting down on her bottom when he reached down and brushed his fingers against her skin lightly. 

_Thank god, she’s chosen to wear a skirt today. _

Jughead ran his hand up her leg then, eliciting a soft moan from her when he smoothed it over the curve of her ass, squeezing gently. 

“Here?” He asked, chuckling softly against the shell of her ear when she shook her head. He moved his hand over her hip next, not stopping until the tips of his fingers reached her inner thigh. 

“How about here?” Betty squirmed against him in response, hinting that he was so close.  Just a little bit higher. 

As if he’d read her mind, he moved his hand again, skimming his fingers up and over the front of of her panties, already soaked through with her arousal. 

“Jesus ... fuck Betty!” He let out a tortured groan when he touched her core, teasing her slit gently, gusts of hot air fanning out against her already overheated flesh when he dropped his head onto her shoulder. Betty whined when he rolled her clit between his fingers, wrapping an arm around his neck quickly to stop herself from crumbling to the floor. 

_This can’t be happening ... this has to be a dream ... it has to be. _

“Is this what it felt like?” Jughead asked gruffly, pressing his fingers deeper inside her, earning a cry of pleasure from her when he curled them, “Is this what you imagined?” 

_Oh ... oh my god! _

She nodded, her heart lurching into her throat, rendering her completely speechless. 

“Tell me, Betts.” He demanded, pumping his fingers faster, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. 

“Y-yes, Juggie ....” Betty stammered out, burying her face deep into his neck when he hit a particularly sweet spot. 

“Better than you thought?” 

“S-so much better, you have no idea.” She moaned loudly, lifting her hips to his hand. Craving more of his touch. More friction. 

_She was close ... so unbelievably close. _

Satisfied with her response he moved back just enough to capture her lips with his again, his kiss easily swallowing her cries of ecstasy when she clenched around his fingers and fell apart, unraveling before him. 

Jughead held her close, gently stroking her still quivering flesh until her breathing finally calmed and she regained control of her senses. 

“You alright?” He asked after a moment, caressing her cheek gently. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak just yet. 

He grinned at her when she opened her eyes then, lifting his hand to his mouth so that heclean his fingers, an act that made her blush scarlet red. 

“We should’ve done that months ago.” He admitted, resting his forehead against hers. 

Betty giggled breathlessly, pecking his lips before she spoke again. 

“To be honest, I’ve been wanting us to do that ever since we first joined the paper together.” 

“Have you now?” 

She nodded, rolling her eyes at him playfully when the corners of his mouth stretched into a smug smile. 

“Don’t let it go to your head, Juggie.” 

She could feel the vibrations of his laughter rumble in his chest when he pulled her in for a hug, making heart race all over again, but for an entirely different reason. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Betts.” He murmured into her hair, “But this, I would dream of this every hour of every day. That much I can promise you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, if you have any prompts you’d like to send to me please feel free to do so on my tumblr account Night-Hawk94. 
> 
> I’ll write them as soon as possible.


	3. Sinatra Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB walks in on Betty and Jughead making out.

“What if we get caught?” 

“Trust me, we won’t.” 

He sounded confident, self assured and Betty couldn’t help but grin madly into the next kiss he pressed to her mouth. She moaned softly and combed her fingers through his hair, their lips moving together in a series of deep and hungry kisses, the kind that always left her feeling giddy and lightheaded. 

When Jughead had called earlier and asked if she wanted to come over and spend the day together, she had a sneaky suspicion that this would inevitably end up happening. Not that she was complaining in slightest. She lived for these stolen moments with him, always craving more. 

Despite this, her visit had started off innocently enough. 

They’d spent the afternoon together as promised, eating burgers from Pops, baking brownies from scratch and watching movies on his families old couch before they finally ended up in JB’s room, listening to her very extensive and beloved collection of records. 

It Had To Be You by Frank Sinatra was playing in the background, the soft melody breaking up and filling the silence around them. It was kind of perfect in a way, them doing this to a famous song about being madly in love with someone, and while she normally wouldn’t even consider stopping at this point, the thought of Jughead’s dad and little sister possibly walking in on them at any moment made her feel a little anxious. 

His lips lefts her then and she shifted on his lap, pressing herself closer to him when he dipped his head slightly and attacked her neck, gently sucking and marking the skin he found there with his mouth and teeth. She gasped at the incredible feeling and her heart rate spiked right through the roof when he gripped her hips tightly, the tips of his fingers digging into her flesh, and any worries she’d had or sense of discomfort she’d felt before melted away almost immediately when he tugged on the hem of her sweater, pulling it off when she let him. 

She helped him swiftly remove his flannel and t-shirt as well, letting her fingers dance and skim over the dips and lines of his subtly defined torso before her eyes met his and she settled her mouth over his again, kissing him thoroughly and without a hint of hesitation this time. Of all the things she loved doing when they did this together, kissing him never got old and she was certain that it never would. That it would always feel just like this or perhaps even better than - . 

“Oh my god, what the fuck!” 

As soon as she heard the bedroom door open followed closely by JB’s startled voice, Betty felt her heart drop and practically burst with pure embarrassment. 

She froze and Jughead broke the kiss at once, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, trying to keep them both covered from his sisters eyes. Betty gulped nervously and turned her head slowly, not remotely surprised when she glanced over her shoulder and saw an unamused Jellybean glaring at the two of them. 

So much for not getting caught. 

“You know, when I said that the two of you could listen to my vinyl collection whenever you wanted, I didn’t mean you could play tonsil hockey on my bed while doing it.” she said, folding her arms cross her chest with disapproval. 

“Sorry.” Betty and Jughead murmured together, warm blood rushing to their cheeks as they both blushed furiously. 

“Whatever,” JB said after a moment, sighing and rolling her eyes at them when she noticed that they were trying to hide how embarrassed they were, “Just don’t make a mess and I hope the two of you know that you’re helping me burn this bed later.” 

They both nodded and Betty bit her lip, trying not to giggle when she realized that Jughead was trying to stop himself from laughing as well. JB left the room then and he breathed a sigh of relief when she closed the door behind her, dropping his head onto Betty’s shoulder. 

“Whew, that was seriously close.” 

“Close?” Betty said, smirking when she pulled back to look at him, “You do realize we just got caught, right?” 

He nodded and looked at her guiltily, his skin still tinged with red. 

“Yeah, sorry about that, I didn’t think they’d be back so soon.” He apologized sheepishly. 

“Clearly.” Betty said, giggling as she leaneddown and captured his lips, kissing him softly. He responded eagerly, cupping her jaw with his hand when the kiss deepened just a little. 

“How can I make it up to you?” he asked when they pulled apart a short while later. 

He pinched her side playfully when she pretended to think about it and took too long.

“Well I wouldn’t say no to strawberry milkshake and a slice of pie at Pops maybe, but before we do that there’s something else we should probably do first.” 

“What’s that?” Jughead asked, smiling warmly. 

“Flip the bed and change the sheets for your sister.” Betty said, finally making him laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, if you have any prompts you’d like to send to me please feel free to do so on my tumblr account Night-Hawk94. 
> 
> I’ll write them as soon as possible.


	4. Patterns On His Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I’d like to see happen in the Lodges living room in Season 4 episode 2 - guess you could call this a missing moment ;)

They’d had too much to drink. 

It was all part of the celebrations though. They were seniors now after all, embarking on the final stretch of high school, fully aware that within the next nine months their lives would probably be changed forever. 

But Jughead didn’t want to think about that tonight. In fact, he didn’t want to think about anything unless it had something to do with his gorgeous girlfriend, who was sitting less than a meter away from him now. 

It pretty was late, well past midnight, and they were alone in the Lodges living room, thanks to Archie and Veronica’s not so subtle departure to another part of the extravagant apartment. 

His lips curled into a slight smile at the thought. He happy they were together again. 

“Oh my gosh, what the heck is that even!” 

He heard Betty’s distinct laughter break up the silence around them then, the soft, warm sound seeping into every fiber of his being like it always did. He looked at her, his barely there smile turning into a full on grin when he saw her sitting on the couch, watching a funny video on her phone. 

He loved seeing her like this. So at ease and not worried at all. He would never get tired of it. Never ever. He titled his head to the side, his smile still firmly in place as he stepped towards her. 

She noticed him, of course, giving him the biggest, loved up smile she had when she did. 

He chuckled softly. He’d never had much luck sneaking up on her in the past. Why would that change now? 

Jughead stopped short, watching her for a moment. Taking her in. Committing this moment to memory. 

“What?” She asked quietly, shades of pink dusting her cheeks when he didn’t say anything. 

He felt the air between them shift like it always did whenever they were alone like this, charged with something desirous and tangible now. In that moment, he didn’t want to waste another second and he was was certain that she didn’t either. 

“Come here.” He murmured, holding his hand out to her. She took it, draping her arms around his neck when gently pulled her up and she got to her feet. 

Betty wedged her body against his when they kissed. It was soft at first. Sound but still fairly restrained, the drawn out seconds only highening what was to come. 

Jughead shivered when he felt her hands slip under his shirt. He lifted his arms automatically, smiling broadly when she tugged on the hem and pulled it off, tossing the piece of clothing aside haphazardly. He reached for her top as well, relishing in delighted giggle that trickled from her throat when he pulled it off and got rid of it just as quickly. 

“Mmm, I like this one.” He said, taking in the white lacy garment she had on this evening. He was sure that it was new, perhaps bought for this specific occasion. 

“I thought you would,” Betty admitted breathlessly, closing her eyes when Jughead cupped her breast with his hand and brushed his thumb over her nipple lightly, “Does that mean you want me to keep it on?”

He laughed quietly, leaning forward until his lips were on her neck, kissing gently until he reached her ear. 

“Not a chance in hell, Betts.” 

She kissed him this time, moaning softly into his mouth when her lips settled over his and it only intensified, their tongues curling and twisting together in an intoxicating and unbridled fashion. 

His hands found her hips then, the tips of his fingers pressing into her impossibly smooth skin as they moved, grinding their bodies together. He groaned, feeling his muscles twitch when she ran her hand over his chest and down the side of his torso. 

She pressed even closer to him then, inhaling sharply when the cold metal of his rings touched her skin. She arched into him, silently begging for more. 

Jughead wasn’t sure how they ended up on the couch. He didn’t really care. The sight of her beneath him with swollen lips and pure love shining in her green eyes was enough to make everything else unimportant. 

They removed the rest of their clothes in between long bouts of kisses, their hands squeezing and skimming over each others skin, until there were no more barriers separating them. 

“God, you’re breathtaking Betty,” He breathed, the look in his eyes true and unwavering, “No matter what happens next, just know that I’ll never stop feeling this way. That I’ll never stop loving you.” 

“Juggie ...” Betty trailed off almost immediately, a stunned, but teary smile stretching across her lips, completely moved by his confession. “I love you too, always. No matter what.” She promised, her fingers sinking into the hair on the back of his head as she pulled him back down to her. 

Jughead metled into her at once. His heart was full. That was all he would ever need to hear. 

She gasped softly when he repostioned himself and pushed inside her slowly, her hands clutching at his back out of shear desperation when he was buried inside her completely and rolled his hips into hers. 

_Holy fuck, she always felt so good ... So amazing! _

He listened when she begged him to go faster, not stopping until he felt her walls clench around and she cried out, his name falling from her lips in amongst the airy sighs she whimpered against his neck. 

They lay there together afterwards, side by side. Breathing heavily. Sweaty, warm and safely tucked in each other’s arms. 

Jughead had once believed that they were on borrowed time. That one day the reality of what they were doing would finally catch up with them. 

They shouldn’t be together and yet years later here they were, stronger together and in love, breaking every stereotype and rule. 

He’d meant what he’d said before. As had she. No circumstance or amount of time would ever change how they felt. Moments like these would make sure of that. 

In the past the cynic in him might’ve questioned that or told him to get a grip and wake up, but with her lying here, pressing featherlight kisses against the dip of his collarbone and drawing patterns on his skin - _ones that would remain there forever_ \- for once he chose to believe otherwise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, if you have any prompts you’d like to send to me please feel free to do so on my tumblr account Night-Hawk94. 
> 
> I’ll write them as soon as possible.


	5. A Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something else I’d love to see in season 4 - another missing moment.

Weekends were Jughead’s favourites. 

He’d always loved them, but being away from Riverdale so that he could attend some fancy prep school out of town really made him appreciate the freedom they truly offered. 

He opened his eyes then, a lazy still-half-asleep smile forming on his lips when he saw the familiar confines of Betty’s bedroom instead of his cold dorm room. Most mornings with her started exactly like this; with him snuggled beside his girlfriend, safely tucked inside his arms. They were still naked, memories of their reunion playing over in his mind. 

It had been four months since his transfer to Stonewall Prep. Four months of late night phone calls and texts. Of being forced apart for five very long days only to come together again in the intense throes of passion. 

She’d been supportive, of course. Telling him he that had to go when he was offered a writing scholarship. He’d been less enthused, remembering what had happened the last time they’d been separated. 

“You won’t lose me,” She’d promised him though, “We’re stronger than that, Juggie. This is an amazing opportunity and if it’ll help you get into college then you really have no reason to say no.” 

Naturally she was right ... So naturally he listened to her and went. 

Now they only had roughly 48 hours to spend together. 

It was romantic in a way. Exciting. Fun even. They relished in every second they had, forgetting that the construct of time even existed until Sunday finally came along, reminding them their remaining hours would feel like minutes which, in reality, would feel like seconds. 

Still, they tried everything to make time standstill ... to make it last longer. If they could. 

Jughead sighed at the thought. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye to her ... Again. 

He kissed her neck gently, brushing his lips over and along the slope of it, from her hairline right down to her shoulder, his warm breath no doubt tickling her skin. 

“Stop it ...” He heard Betty murmur after a moment, his arms tightening around her on instinct when she smiled crookedly into his elbow. 

He chuckled quietly when she turned around to face him, his toothy grin still firmly in place when she raised a hand and caressed his cheek, kissing him slowly and soundly. Same as always. He rolled them and deepened the kiss then, settling himself on top of her when she moaned into it. 

“You’re up way to early.” She mumbled against Jughead’s mouth, giggling when he simply lowered his head so that he could kiss and mouth her neck instead, “It’s a Saturday, Juggie. I thought we were going to sleep in?” 

“Oh really?” He went a little lowered then, his tongue peaking out to taste the natural sweetness lingering on her skin, “Because I thought we could be doing something else.” 

He heard Betty inhale sharply, the air in her throat hitching when he covered her breast with his mouth, her nipple puckering at his touch when he swirled his tongue around it gently. 

“Is -” She paused, trying to swallow, “Is that so?” 

Jughead nodded, giving her a smirk when he lifted his head to look at her again. 

He felt his heart slow then. He would never get tired of this image. Of her beneath him, her blonde hair splayed out across a pillow, her cheeks dusted pink in the soft morning light. Her green eyes mezerizing and filled with love. 

He was happy none of that had changed despite the circumstances or the passage of time. 

_He hoped it never would. _

“So what did you have in mind?” Betty asked, the one corner of her mouth lifting into a curious smirk. 

“I was thinking Pops and then maybe we could catch a double feature at the Bijou?” 

His answer made her laugh which, of course, had been his sole intention. 

“Just like the good old day?” She hiked a leg over his, reaching up to brush the strands of inky black hair out his eyes. 

“Almost,” Jughead admitted, “There’s a slight twist.” 

“A twist?” 

He smiled playfully when she looked puzzled, holding her gaze before he leaned in a pressed his mouth to hers. 

“Oh I think you’ll like it, Betts.” 

He made his way down the length of her body, kissing her warm, supple skin until he reached her inner thigh and then her core, burying his face inside her already silky folds. 

He didn’t stop “kissing” until her hands sank into his hair and he heard his name fall from her lips again and then once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, if you have any prompts you’d like to send to me please feel free to do so on my tumblr account Night-Hawk94. 
> 
> I’ll write them as soon as possible.


	6. “I’m A Little Cold”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jug reminiscences about Betty and gets something from her he was not expecting. ;)

Jughead stared up at the sky, counting the endless parade of stars sprinkled across inky backdrop above him. He took a long drag from his cigarette, blowing the plume of smoke up into the air, watching as it traveled on the breezeand disappeared. 

He tucked a hand behind his head then and shifted slightly on the bench he was lying on, trying to get comfortable. It was cold out. The chill sweeping all around him, but not quite seeping into his bones. 

Riverdale always seemed colder to him, just before Winter. 

He flicked the ash off the end of his cigarette and sighed as he shivered, snuggling deeper into his Sherpa jacket, his eyes closing for a moment. 

He could still see her. Beautiful as ever. Smiling at him brightly. Blonde hair tied up into a loose ponytail. Her pale green eyes fixed on him and only him. He could hear her laugh in his ears. Feel the warmth of her skin when she held his hand and squeezed gently. He could still taste the sweetness on her lips - no doubt dreads of the vanilla milkshake she’d had at Pops earlier. 

He’d known her all his life. Watched her from the sidelines with a pinning heart. Understanding her better than anyone else ever could. Connecting with her through brief smiles and moments of eye contact until one day it all paid off. 

Two weeks and four dates later it still seemed like a dream. Impossible believe at times. He’d told her so. Many times over in fact. She would roll her eyes and laugh, telling him to stop with words or by settling her mouth over his. 

Either method worked quite effectively. 

He chuckled to himself. It had been less than half an hour since he’d seen her, yet he missed her like it had been years. As pathetic as it sounds, he craved her touch. Her presence like oxygen. They’d agreed to take it slow though. 

But sometimes slow was too slow for him. 

He heard his phone ping, pulling him from his thoughts. 

_B: I had a great time tonight, Juggie. _

Another message came through before he could reply. It was a picture of them huddled together. Of her kissing his cheek. He smirked. It was “proof”, just in case he needed it. 

_J: So did I, Betts. _

His thumbs hovered over the keyboard then, debating whether or not he should text something else. 

_Maybe I could come over? _

_I shouldn’t have let you go tonight. _

_I want you. _

_I miss you already. _

He sighed after a moment, typing out a simple “_sleep well_” text when another suddenly came through. 

_B: There’s one thing though ... _

His smirk turned into a smile. 

_J: What’s that? _

He choked on the air in his throat then. His muscles tensing. His whole body hardening in a rush when he saw the photo she’d sent him. 

It was her. He was certain of that. She was lying in her bed, hair loose with a white sheet covering her body just enough to tease the notion that she was completely naked underneath. It was the look on her face. In her eyes that set him off. Sexy. Sultry. Mesmerizing. 

_God damn, she was easily the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. _

He swallowed thickly feeling his pants grow uncomfortably tight, his heart pounding even faster when she sent him another text. 

_B: ... I’m a little cold. _

That was it. That was the only invitation he would ever need. He sat up at once, typing back his reply as quickly as he could. 

_J: I’ll be there in ten. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, if you have any prompts you’d like to send to me please feel free to do so on my tumblr account Night-Hawk94. 
> 
> I’ll write them as soon as possible.


	7. Day and Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short drabble of Jughead comforting Betty after a long day.

“I just want to matter.” she whispered softly, sinking into his chest, into his warmth, a little more if only to feel safe. 

“You do,” he whispered back, tightening his arms around her, his lips pressed against her forehead, “You matter to me, Betts and you always will, okay?”

She nodded weakly and buried her face back into his shirt, fighting back a fresh wave of tears before they could spill from her tired eyes. She believed him. Trusted him beyond words and after the day she’d just had, she appreciated his existence even more than she had before. 

Jughead pulled back to look at her then, a genuinely soft smile forming on his lips when she sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. He helped, gently catching a few stray ones she missed. 

“How about we head over to Pops for burger, hey? maybe it’ll take your mind off things.” he said, tucking a wisp of loose hair behind her ear. Betty nodded again, the corner of her mouth lifting up into a crooked smile. 

_God I love this man, she thought. _

“A burger ... and a milkshake as well maybe?” she asked softly. He chuckled warmly, his lips brushing against hers gently when he leaned forward and kissed her. 

“Whatever you want, baby.” he promised with a smirk, stepping to the side and draping an arm over her shoulders. 

She wrapped her own arms around his waist and tucked herself into his side, breathing him in and nuzzling his chest as they made their way down the lamp lit sidewalk together. 

Her day might’ve been ruined, but her night would be infinitely better, of that she was absolutely certain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, if you have any prompts you’d like to send to me please feel free to do so on my tumblr account Night-Hawk94. 
> 
> I’ll write them as soon as possible.


	8. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead comforts Betty when she can’t sleep.

Betty sighed and snuggled deeper into Jughead’s chest, her troubled heart easing somewhat significantly when his arms tightened around her just a little bit more in response. 

She always slept better with him around, almost like he was a shield. One that held back all the nightmares in her head just waiting to swamp her, a feat only he could manage these days. 

“You’re safe, baby.” She heard him murmur into the still and quiet darkness that surrounded them. “I’m right here. I’ll always be right here, no matter what.” 

She could remember a time when he’d made that same promise to her. The first time he held her like this in her pastel pink room after making his way across town in the dead of night from the Southside, scaling the ladder up to her window and climbing into her bed after she’d texted him because of a particularly bad nightmare she’d just had. Much like tonight. 

Like now, he’d whispered those exact words to her and like now as well, she believed him with every fiber of her heart and soul. She was safe. From her dad. Her mom. From their old home town and all the heartache it brought them both. She was safe here, in their apartment in New York City. In his arms. In his warmth. In everything that was purely him. 

_She was safe here with him. _

She leaned back slightly and almost as if he’d read her mind, he leaned in, his lips finding hers effortlessly. The kiss was slow. Reassuring. Unhurried, but still as deep and as passionate as others they had shared so many times before. She relished in the comfort that spread around her body. 

_God, she loved this man. More than words could ever say. _

“I know,” she said when they pulled apart, their foreheads pressed together now, “I love you ... so much, Juggie.” 

Even though she couldn’t seethem as clearly as she normally could, Betty could make out the depths of his love for her reflected in the blue of his eyes. She could also sense how much saying those words actually meant to him, like it was his only form of oxygen. 

He slipped his long fingers into her hair then, pressing them into her skull and gently bringing her in for another kiss. It was shorter this time, but still sound and everlasting to both of them in the moment it created - a single moment that allowed her to forget. To get lost. 

“I love you, Betty Cooper. You’re all that matters to me, now and forever, okay?” 

She nodded and smiled up at him softly, cuddling back into his side and breathing him in steadily as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Yes, she was safe, but more than that she was home. Tomorrow was another day. She would wake up beside him, to his kisses and that lazy grin of his. She would live her life with him. 

That simple reassurance was all she would ever need for the rest of her days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, if you have any prompts you’d like to send to me please feel free to do so on my tumblr account Night-Hawk94. 
> 
> I’ll write them as soon as possible.


	9. A Drunk Mind Speaks A Sober Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty cuddles with An injured Jughead who’s a little high on his painkillers.

“Mmm ... You smell amazing, Betts.” Jughead mumbled, nuzzling his face into her stomach just a little bit more. 

Betty smiled into his hair and continued to run her fingers through it gently, something she always did to try and soothe him whenever he needed it. She knew that he had taken some pretty strong painkillers after being thrown out of a window earlier, but hearing him compliment her never got old, no matter the situation or circumstance. 

“Is that so?” she asked with a giggle. He nodded, smiling as well now. 

“You’re also unbelievably beautiful.” he continued with a smirk, briefly glancing up at her with those soft blue eyes she knew so well and absolutely loved. 

_God, I adore this man, even when he does something stupid like raiding an old Gargoyle hideout_ she thought, rolling her eyes at him and caressing his cheek tenderly. 

“Well I think you might be high from all those painkillers the doctor gave you, Juggie.” 

He shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes again, snuggling back into her. “Maybe, but that doesn’t make it any less true.” 

“Really?” she asked softly. He’d called her beautiful many times before, but she still found it hard to believe that someone loved her so much even with all the flaws she had. 

“Really.” he promised, “You know what they say, Betts. A drunk mind speaks a sober heart and you fill up all the spaces of mine.” 

Betty felt her heart clench and stutter with love. He’d always had a way with words, but moments like these really made her appreciate that aspect about him even more than she already did. She moved then, shifting beneath the covers of her old bed until she was level with him again. 

Jughead opened his eyes when she did, the corners of his mouth pulling into a warm, crooked smile when she stroked her fingers over his bruised ribs and the fresh cuts on his arm and shoulder as well. 

“I love you so much.” she whispered, resting her forehead against his and kissing him softly. 

“Promise?” he murmured. 

She nodded, caressing his jawline and smirking at him playfully just like he had. 

“Promise. A drunk mind speaks a sober heart, remember?” 


	10. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Christmas drabble that I wrote last year.

Traditions are sacred. They are vital. Essential even. The very heart and soul of any major annual holiday. Especially holidays like Christmas. 

For Jughead Jones that was no different and like any family, his had it’s own personal and unique holiday traditions. Though not the traditional kind that most people would expect. 

Ever since he was a kid, his family had always struggled with money, but his parents never let that kind of detail stunt their holiday cheer or stop their children from experiencing the magic of Christmas. Or they used too anyway. These days it was a sightly different story. 

Every year around the first week of December or maybe even a little later than that, his mother would pull out their old synthetic Christmas tree from the back cupboard and set it up in the small living room in their family old, cramped trailer. It’s dusty, worn out branches still decorated with the same ornaments, tinsel and broken lights from last year. 

He would help his mother clumsily wrap some of the hand-me-down presents and on Christmas Eve he always made sure that his little sister was playing outside in the snow, far away from his parents and the stupid arguments they would inevitably have about their slowly crumbling marriage or his fathers relentless drinking. It was the same kind of argument that always ensured that the evening would sour and sometimes (if he was lucky) end with his mother giving him some money so that he could take JB to Pops for a burger and milkshake. 

Despite everything, he still lovedChristmas morning. He would never get tired of seeing Jellybean’s face light up when she saw the gifts he’d put under the tree while she was sleeping. It was and always would be the best feeling in the world to him. Seeing her childish innocence on full display, distracting him from everything around him for just a moment. 

After surviving another Christmas Day in a tense, false and miserable household thanks to his turbulent parents, he would wait until they were fast asleep before he woke JB with a cup of instant hot chocolate and a small plate of store bought biscuits, letting her stay awake so that they could watch How The Grinch Stole Christmas like they always did every year. 

He would carry her sleeping form back to bed afterwards, collapsing onto his own mattress as soon as she was tucked in. He would stare at the ceiling for a long while, wishing that things could be different. That his family could just be normal and happy again. He would cry sometimes and furiously wipe away the tears as soon as they started to fall, silently hoping that sleep would wash over and claim him soon. 

The same thing happened ever single year. Without fail. So much so, that Jughead had come to expect it now, certain that nothing about it would ever change until the following year when, through some unforeseen miracle and an act of pure bravery on his behalf, Betty Cooper became his girlfriend and they spent their first Christmas together. 

Seven years later, his holiday traditions were somewhat different these days. 

Now he went with her to choose and buy their very own Christmas tree from the nearest lot. They took their time finding the right place to put it their small apartment and they took even more time decorating it together. 

On long, cold nights, they ate the biscuits they baked together and drank homemade hot chocolate, cuddled up on the couch where they traded warm, sweet and deep kisses while they watched all their favorite Christmas movies together. 

They bought and wrapped their gifts to each other separately and in secret, exchanging them, like they always did, with soft kisses and whispered “I love you’s” at midnight. 

Naturally, Christmas morning was still his personal favorite though. Waking up to her. To her stunning smiles and gentle kisses. Making love to her slowly and passionately again and then again. Calling their family and friends. Spending most of the day in bed together never lost its charm. He loved it. Every single second of it. Every year. No matter what. 

Jughead watched her, leaning back against the countertop in the kitchen, while she flittered around the room in nothing but his T-shirt, making them both something to eat. Her blonde hair was loose for once, falling in soft curls around her beautiful face and and his throat went a little dry when she caught his eye and smiled at him crookedly. Even after seven years, he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have someone as special as her. At one point, if anyone had asked him where he might end up one day, he never would’ve imagined that he would end up here. In love and with her. His past life nothing more than a dull hum in the back of his head. 

Like so many times before, his mind wandered back to the draw in his office desk and to the little black velvet box that was still safely hidden away there. He smiled to himself, considering hard whether or not tonight would be the right time to take it out. To take that leap he’d been contemplating for months now. 

“Juggie?” 

He felt her drape her arms around his neck and press her body closer to his, the simple action immediately flooding his senses with the sweet scent of vanilla that always followed her no matter where she went. He lifted his gaze back up to hers and smiled, slipping his arms around her waist. 

“Betts?” 

She tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brow slightly, her green eyes poorly disguising the mild concern swirling around inside them. 

“What are you thinking about? You seem a little distracted.” 

You. This. Everything. I’m so in love with you, Betty Cooper and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. 

“Nothing much.” he said softly, smoothing away her frown with the pad of his thumb, “I was just thinking that we could go for a walk later? Maybe go ice skating?” 

“Jug,” Betty dipped her head a little and smiled, brushing back the thick black curls that had fallen into his eyes, “That’s a sweet idea, but you hate ice skating.” 

“But you don’t and I don’t exactly hate it, especially when you try to teach me.” 

Betty giggled at that. “Major emphasis on the word ‘try’, but if that’s what you really want to do today ...” 

“It is.” he insisted with a smirk, “Besides Christmas wouldn’t be Christmas without a little ice skating, right?” 

“Right.” she agreed with a chuckle. 

He leaned down and kissed her, softly at first and then a little more deeply, tightening his hold on her and slipping his tongue into her mouth when she let him. She melted into him and hesighed against her lips when the kiss eventually broke, thinking that he could stay like this forever.

“Alright it’s a date, Juggie.” Betty pressed her mouth to his in a sweet kiss once more before she went back to making the food, leaving him to just sit there and watch which he was more than happy to do. 

“I love you, you know.” he said so softly that he wasn’t sure if she’d heard him at first, a faint blush staining her cheeks when he did. 

“I know you do, but I don’t think you’ll be saying that when you’re covered in bumps and bruises later.” he raised his eyebrows and smirked at her expectantly, which only made her giggle, “But I’ll try to take it easy on you, seeing as I love you and all too.” 

She sauntered over to him then and he chuckled lightly, accepting the sandwich from her without saying another word. 

_Oh yes. Tonight. Definitely tonight. _

He thought, watching her with eager anticipation and a knowing smile, thinking that it was time for them to create another tradition. 

_Together. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, if you have any prompts you’d like to send to me please feel free to do so on my tumblr account Night-Hawk94. 
> 
> I’ll write them as soon as possible.


	11. Keep It To Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little secret dating drabble.

It was risky what they were doing. 

They were usually careful and a lot more discreet than this, but given that they had spent most of the evening apart and pretending not to care or be bothered by this, having her tucked into his side now, with her arms wrapped around his torso and her head nestled into the gap between his head and the top of his shoulder was the quite simply the best feeling in the world. 

With his hand slowly running along the length of her arm, Jughead tore his eyes away from the movie they were watching and peered over at their two clueless and unsuspecting friends again - both of them still huddled together and fast asleep in their own little corner like they had been an hour ago. 

“Relax Juggie,” he heard Betty murmur, a soft smile tugging at his lips when she kissed the base of his neck lightly, “You know they won’t wake up anytime soon.” she reminded him. 

He nodded. She was right of course. He knew from past movie nights that his two friends Archie and Veronica could barely make it through the first ten minutes of a movie without falling falling asleep at some point. Still, the mere idea of being caught always put him on edge. He wasn’t ready to have the bubble burst. He wanted more time. 

He was still glancing at them when she reached up and he felt the tips of her fingers trace the line of his jaw, prompting him to look at her. She smiled at him easily when he eventually did, her green eyes warm and reassuring and swimming with something he couldn’t exactly place. 

“What?” he asked, smirking just a little. 

But she didn’t say anything, lifting herself up until she could kiss him, slowly at first and then with more intent. She turned and shifted so that she was basically sitting in his lap now, her slender fingers carding through his thick strands of hair when he slipped one hand under her sweater and brought the other up to her jaw, keeping her steady when the kiss inevitably deepened. It felt like hours or maybe it was days before they broke apart, breathless, a little dazed and with their foreheads pressed together. 

“I always wanted to do that.” Betty giggled. 

“What? Kiss? I’m pretty sure we’ve done that before, Betts.” Jughead said, chiding her playfully, earning him an equally playful slap which made him grin. 

It was true, that even though their relationship was still relatively new, they definitely weren’t strangers to certain forms of intimacy. 

“I meant kissing you while watchinga movie funny guy, I’ve always wanted to do that.” 

“Really?” 

She nodded, biting down on her bottom lip a little. 

“Really.” 

“I see, and did it meet your high expectations?” he asked, catching a loose strand of her blonde hair between his fingers and tucking it behind her ear. 

She chuckled as quietly as possible and kissed him again, her lips warm and budding against his which was basically Betty Cooper speak for “Yes, why wouldn’t it?”. When they pulled apart this time he didn’t care or think about what would happen if Archie or Veronica woke up now, completely caught up in her eyes and the gentle way she caressed his cheek. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” she asked, brushing the hair off his forehead, “Keeping us a secret, I mean.” 

When Betty had first proposed that they keep their relationship to themselves for a while, Jughead had initially asked himself why she would want to hide, until it suddenly dawned on him. For years there had always been something there between them, something that everybody else including Archie and Veronica saw and if they found out now that he had finally acted on his long-standing feelings and that Betty had reciprocated them they wouldn’t get a modicum of privacy ever again. 

Having her in his life like this was all he had ever wanted and he was prepared to keep it that way no matter what. Like all new things they needed time to explore and settle down. To work out the kinks and feel secure. They would tell Archie and Veronica everything one day and they would understand. Eventually anyway. Right now all he wanted was her. 

He smiled at Betty crookedly then, the pad of his thumb grazing the apple of her cheek as he nodded his head in reply, barely managing to resist the urge he had to kiss her again, but he needed to say this. He needed to reassure her. 

“Honestly Betts, nothing would make me happier than keeping this to ourselves for a while longer.” 

“Really?” she seemed uncertain still so he caved in and pecked her lips gently, trying to chase her doubts away. 

“Really.” he promised, “If it means that I get to have you, I’ll wait. You know I will.” 

She watched him closely for a moment, searching for a lie that didn’t exist. She knew that he wasn’t lying and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she understood the depth of his words. So she kissed him again, soundly and one more time, before she snuggled back into him and started watching the movie again - a silent promise that she believed him whole heartedly. 

He smiled and kissed the side of her head in return, allowing himself to finally relax, not care about what could possibly happen next and watch the rest of the movie in peace with her, because as Walt Whitman once wrote wrote; 

_We were together, I forgot the rest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, if you have any prompts you’d like to send to me please feel free to do so on my tumblr account Night-Hawk94. 
> 
> I’ll write them as soon as possible.


	12. “Do You Believe Me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead comforts a worried Betty.

“I’m worried because you’re important to me. Because you mean everything to me. Because I love you with all my heart and I never want to lose you to anything or anyone.” Betty whispered the words quietly, fear and uncertainty lacing her voice now. 

Jughead sighed and stepped closer then, close enough that she could feel the natural warmth radiating off his body, making her shiver slightly. She closed her eyes when he caressed her cheek, the pad of his thumb stroking over her soft skin in the most soothing way possible. 

“Don’t worry,” he whispered back, leaning forward so that he could rest his forehead against hers, “You’ll never lose me, okay. I promise you never ever will, because I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone else in this world. _Do you believe me_?” 

She nodded without hesitation, her emerald green eyes gazing into his dark blue ones when she did. She tightened her hold on the lapels of his leather jacket, her breath hitching in her throat just before he settled his mouth over hers in a slow, deep kiss. Reassuring her if nothing else, that everything would be okay. That despite the situation, they would be okay. No matter what. 

And she believed him unconditionally, because she _trusted_ him. Because she _loved_ him. She always did. 

_She always would. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, if you have any prompts you’d like to send to me please feel free to do so on my tumblr account Night-Hawk94. 
> 
> I’ll write them as soon as possible.


	13. Invincible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead wakes up without Betty. She comforts him.

It was almost midnight when he woke and found her side of the bed empty. He blinked a few times, adjusting his sleepy eyes to the distinct darkness that engulfed their room before he reached out and touched the mattress tentatively. 

It was still warm, warm enough for him to convince himself that she hadn’t gone far. Maybe a couple of minutes at the most. He stared up at the ceiling then, a little anxiously, debating what to do next. He didn’t like to sleep alone. He didn’t like to wake up alone either and even though he knew for certain that she would be back soon, he still felt an overwhelming need to get out of bed to go and find her. 

Call it whatever you want; a side effect of his cruel past or his own personal preferences, but he was sure that very few people actually like to sleep alone. 

He sighed and swallowed thickly then, ready to throw back the covers when the door suddenly clicked open and she came in, the sound and sight easing the mild discomfort her absence brought him in an instant. She padded over their bed quietly and when she slipped back under the covers, he couldn’t help but smile to himself when she snuggled back into his side and draped her arm over his bare chest again. 

“Where did you go, baby?” he mumbled into the darkness, shifting slightly so that he could nuzzle the top of her head and breathe in her sweet, intoxicating scent. He wrapped his arm back around her waist, pulling her to him. Keeping her close. 

“I just needed a glass of water,” she tightened her hold on him then and kissed his chest gently, “I’m sorry, Juggie, I didn’t think you’d wake up.” 

He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, kissing her forehead softly. “I know, it’s okay, Betts.” 

It was silent for a while and Jughead spent most of that time focusing on her. Her touch. Her smell. Her breathing. Everything that could help keep the memories at bay. Sometimes they would slip through though. No matter how hard he tried, he’d recall fists painfully smashing into his face and body or the sound of Penny’s snarky voice telling the Ghoulies not to finish him off too quickly. Reminding them that she still needed her pound of flesh. 

He’d almost died that night. He thought he had many times over and the only thing that kept him alive was thought of the girl he had lying in his arms right now, or more specifically, the thought of getting back to her. She was his savior. In more ways than one. 

She shifted herself upwards then, bracing herself on her elbow so that she could look at him, a warm smile he could barely see settling on her lips when she brushed the hair off his forehead. 

“You know that you’re safe, right? That I’m always here whenever you need me?” she whispered. He nodded silently, bringing his free hand up to caress the apple of her cheek. 

“I know.” he whispered back, grinning slightly against her lips when she leaned down and pressed her mouth to his in slow, soft kiss, chasing away any worries he still had swirling around inside him. “I’ll always love you, Betty Cooper and I’ll always need you. I can’t even begin to imagine what life would be like without you.” he admitted softly when the kiss broke and she rested her forehead against his. 

He supposed it was the way he said it or maybe it was his choice of words, either way he didn’t complain when she lowered her mouth to his and kissed him all over again. He relished in the tender moment, memorizing the way their lips molded and moved together so effortlessly, the way her tongue curled and stoked against his when the kiss inevitably deepened and the intensely amorous feeling it brought along with it. He kept her there for as long as she’d allow, never wanting this to end. 

“You’ll never have to imagine anything like that, because I love you Jughead Jones and I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” she promised. 

He believed her. He always did and as she nestled back into his side and brushed her lips against his neck in a gentle kiss, he let himself believe that here - in their apartment far from Riverdale and with her as his shield - he was in fact safe. 

_He was invincible. _


	14. Mine

When Veronica had first suggested the idea of celebrating their fourth and final year of high school at the Pembrooke, Betty had initially been in two minds about it. 

After dealing with dysfunctional family situations, deranged serial killers, organ harvesting cults and watching her father die right in front of her at the hands of Penelope Blossom, most days were too overwhelming to think about, much less enjoy.

It all seemed entirely unreal to her. Like a movie script or story written with embellishments and over exaggerated prose. 

She felt weighed down, out of her depth (though she tried not to show it), a steady desire to regain control over her life instead of helplessly standing by while it slipped right through her fingers, growing rapidly inside her. 

Every day was a challenge, requiring a tremendous amount of effort to stay afloat and navigate most of the time - yet despite how harmless a night spent with her best friends might sound or even seem, Betty almost managed to convince herself that she didn’t want to go. 

_Almost. _

Until she’d realized that an evening like this might be exactly what she needed to pull her out of this damn funk. To help her forget everything for a while. Besides, decisions like this had hardly led her astray before in the past. So naturally, this time would no different. 

After hours of laughing, reminiscing about the good times and drinking glasses of what was probably really expensive champagne, Betty had to admit that she couldn’t quite imagine being anywhere else. 

She felt noticeably lighter. Less troubled. The alcohol and general warmth of happiness working it’s magic on her. 

Being around Archie and Veronica usually did that to her, but in truth, she only needed one person to be present to make her feel that way. 

Out of all the things that had occurred over the last two years, the day Jughead Jones climbed a ladder up to her bedroom and kissed her, definitely ranked high up on her list of “Good things that happened to you lately”. 

Regardless of the minor hiccups they’d faced along the way, they were stronger than ever now, leaning on each other for support during such a dark and uncertain time. He was the only person she trusted and felt comfortable around to act the way she truly felt most of the time. 

He understood what she was going through in his own way - holding her close, silently wiping away the tears if they managed to escape and kissing her hair whenever she woke up from a nightmare or simply reached for him for no other reason than to be surrounded by his warmth. 

He always knew exactly what to do. What to say and when it was best not to say anything at all to make her feel better. To make her feel safe and loved without question. 

Which is exactly how she felt now. 

It was a little ways past midnight when they finally found themselves alone in the Lodges living room, already half undressed and heatedly making out. 

Betty moaned quietly, skimming a hand over Jughead’s chest and down the length of his torso, her tongue sinking into his mouth when he sucked on her bottom lip and deepened the kiss. 

She giggled breathlessly then, a wide, toothy grin gracing her lips when he pulled back and gave her hips a squeeze, gently turning her around so that her back was pressed against his front now. 

When he brushed the loose hair off her neck and his mouth found her skin a second later, Betty shivered at his touch. Want and anticipation stirring deep within. She could feel his lips moving softly, tracing the delicate slope of her neck, the natural line of her shoulder. 

She sighed at the familiar sensation, the unyielding tension she had in her muscles slowly subsiding with every kiss and warm gust of air Jughead pressed or expelled against her exposed flesh. 

She tilted her head towards his, lifting a hand to her shoulder when she felt the tips of fingers roam over the skin there. 

“You looked so beautiful tonight, baby,” He murmured, pressing a kiss to the shell of her ear, “You always do.”

“Jug -” Betty paused, swallowing thickly when she felt his hand rest on her stomach, his nimble fingers working to pop the button on her jeans. 

_Oh my god. _

She squirmed against him, whimpering almost desperately when he touched her core, her hips instricively lifting to his hand. 

“God, I love how wet you always are for me.” Jughead mumbled gruffly, gently teasing her slit before he slipped a finger inside her follower by another. 

Betty closed her eyes immediately, a loud groan erupting from her chest, her head falling back onto his shoulder when he curled and pressed them a little deeper. 

She felt delirious already, her heart pounding faster and faster against her chest - her knees about ready to buckle. Desperate for something to latch onto, she reached up and clutched at the hair on the back of his hair, tugging lightly. 

Jughead smirked against her ear and hummed with approval, bringing his lips back down to her neck so that he could suck and mark her skin. 

“Juggie, I -” She cried out when he rubbed her clit between his thumb and forefinger, gasping out his name before she turned her head and his mouth found hers. Jughead tightened the arm he had around her waist when she fell apart at his touch, keeping her upright while she came down slowly. 

“You okay?” He asked after a moment, still breathing heavily. Betty nodded weakly, taking a deep, steadying breath before she turned in his arms and settled her mouth over his. 

“I love you .... so much.” She said, smiling brightly when he murmured the words right back to her and cupped her face with his hands, kissing her again. 

They stayed like that for a long moment, getting lost in each other until Betty finally broke the kiss and dipped her head, pressing her mouth to his throat instead, marking him the same way he had with her. 

She tugged at his belt buckle then, feeling his muscles twitch under her lips as she worked her way down the length of his body, trailing her tongue over and along the dips and grooves of his torso until she was kneeling before him. 

“Betts, you ... you don’t have to -”

“I know,” She looked up at him, holding his gaze, now blackened with desire, “but I want too.” 

He nodded after a moment and when she closed her lips around his cock, he hissed under his breath and jerked his hips in response, his hand sinking into her hair to keep himself grounded. She moved her mouth over him slowly, sucking and running her tongue along his shaft - not stopping until he tensed and she heard her name fall from his lips as he came hard. 

“Jesus baby ...” Jughead growled, his eyes darkening even more when he noticed that Betty was smirking at him now, her eyes warm, but playful. 

Challenging him. 

He chuckled and reached for her at once, a series of soft, airy giggles spilling out from between her lips when he hoisted her up in his arms - carrying her off to the nearest couch no doubt. 

She ran her fingers through his messy hair and kissed him soundly. 

Oh yes, their night together was definitely far from being over and with it, her troubles remained long forgotten. 


	15. A Beautiful Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 4x01 scene.

He was nervous. 

Understandably so. Every prolonged second that passed, chipping away at his confidence. 

He usually didn’t give a damn about what people thought of his writing. It was _his_ preferred form of pleasure. _His favorite pastime_. No one else’s. 

But with her it was ... _different_. 

He trusted her. 

Her judgment. Her praise. Her criticism. She was the only person he actually felt comfortable around, enough to show and share the most vulnerable and intimate sides of himself. 

This story wasn’t necessarily intimate or vulnerable _per sé_, but it was based on a fairly sensitive subject matter. 

The Gargoyle King - The latest twisted mystery to cast its gnarled shadow over Riverdale and leave its mark on the people who lived there had provided him with just enough inspiration to actually sit down and do some real writing for a change. 

He’d altered some of the details of course, turning what was essentially fact into fiction, while leaving out the moments that were best left personal almost entirely, but he still needed to be sure of his decisions. His capabilities. 

He needed that reassurance from her especially - one of the people who had been effected the most by the unlucky towns recent misfortunes - if no one else. 

Naturally, she’d asked him about it late one evening, after she’d caught him typing it out on the typewriter she’d given him, asking if she could read it to which he’d told her that it wasn’t done yet, but that she would be the first to see it once it was. 

He’d finished writing it almost a week ago now, keeping the papers hidden away in his messenger bag while he edited and fixed the parts he still wasn’t happy with. 

He was his own harshest critic after all. Always looking for an error. A mistake. For something to change until there was nothing left to question anymore. 

Until he had no excuse or reason not to show it to her. 

Seated on her, or rather, their bed Jughead chewed on the tip of his thumb nervously while he watched his girlfriend read and scrutinized his work. 

She was lying on her stomach with her legs crossed at the ankles, still wearing her pajamas like him, her blonde hair loose and slightly messy from sleep. 

Even in his anxious state he found himself appreciating how effortlessly stunning she looked, bathed in the warm, morning sunlight spilling through the open curtains. 

_If he could wake up to a sight like this - to her looking so natural, so beautiful and relaxed - for the rest of his life, he would be a very happy man. _

When she shuffled the pages in her hands and reached the last one, he swallowed thickly, his stomach clenching almost painfully as he tried to read her expression. 

She had a notoriously good poker face though. Something he both loved and hated about her. 

Part of him wanted to speed up the whole process and beg her to just share her thoughts with him already, but he resisted, reminding himself that patience was indeed a virtue. 

Eventually though Betty let out a soft sigh, her lips tugging at the corners until they formed a slight smile. 

His heart raced. 

He hoped that was a good sign. 

“It’s beautiful,” She said quietly, casting those brilliant green eyes of hers towards him, “It’s a beautiful story, Jug.” 

“Really?” Like most situations where he’d written or done something before in the past, he couldn’t help but feel skeptical. His nerve wavering, “Do you think it’s worth submitting to the contest?” 

It was serious question. 

At the beginning of the summer, he’d seen a competition online asking aspiring writers to hand in an original story their own with the possibility of winning a scholarship to a fancy prep school. Not that he really cared about that. He was certain he could get into college on his own. If he won the contest and had a little help though - so be it. 

“No,” she said, her playful tone and the genuine look she had in her eyes, easing his worries, “I think it’s going to win the contest.” 

He grinned. Broadly. Feeling his heart warm and the stress finally leave his body. 

_She liked it. _

_She wasn’t upset or hurt by his choice of topic. _

Right now, that was all he cared about. That was all he needed to hear. 

“I love you.” Jughead murmured then, meaning the words as much as he had when he’d said them before. 

“I love you too.” Betty replied, smiling up at him when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to forehead gently. 

It was a surreal moment. Soft and and entirely _them_. One he would commit to memory and revisit again. 

“You’re sure it’s okay, though?” He asked when he pulled back, “Even the ending?” 

She giggled at the question, setting the story aside as she straightened up and moved over to him, rising up onto her knees so that she could straddle his lap with ease. 

“You mean the ending where the blonde, Nancy Drew meets The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo type heroine singlehandedly solves the mystery and kills The Gargoyle King?” Jughead nodded as he settled his hands on her hips, his thumbs stroking the skin just above the waist band of her sleeping shorts, “What’s not to like about that?” 

“I was being serious, Betts.” He chided, giving her a weak smile. 

His eyes drifted downwards then, focusing on the crumpled pink sheets beneath them until he felt her fingers caress the line of his jaw, tilting his face back up to hers. 

“So was I,” She said gently, “Which is why if you don’t submit it, I will.” 

Jughead chuckled at that, his arms wrapping all the way around her as he leaned in and captured her lips with his in a slow, soft kiss. He hummed contently when Betty raked her fingers through his hair, his grip tightening. Never wanting to let her go. 

“We’ll do it together,” He promised, “You and me.” 

She smiled at the offer, her eyes shining before she pressed her mouth to his again. 

“Together,” She repeated the word, her voice barely above a whisper, “I like the sound of that.” 


	16. One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is what I’m expecting to happen in 4.03 :)

It had been a long week for both of them. 

For him it was about school. 

He’d gotten his first taste of Stonewall Prep, trying to navigate its pretentious and vastly different waters without drowning. He’d managed and while a part of him enjoyed the stimulation he got from his new and improved English classes, he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something ... _off_ about the place. About the students who went there. He had to investigate. He still had to learn it’s history. It’s secrets. 

For her it was about family. 

The farm had taken everything from her. In one night she’d lost her mom. Her sister. Her dad and while she managed to put on a smile and walk around as if she was ‘okay’, he knew that underneath she was hurting. Badly. For all of Alice Coopers faults he understood why working with Charles to finally bring down Edgar Evernever was so important. Why succeeding in that task, _the way they had_, meant so much. 

Now her mother was home, living in her former house with _his family_. All was right in the world - or at least better. 

But he didn’t really care about Alice’s homecoming. 

He cared about his own. 

After a _very_ long week apart which started the second he had kissed Betty goodbye in his new dorm room and ended the moment her arms had wrapped around him just a few hours ago, he was relieved to finally be here again. With her. 

Presently, they were on the couch in the living room together, her seated between his legs and leaning back into his chest. He had his arms around her, holding her close while _she talked_ and _he listened_. 

He could hear how drained she was. Her voice thick and rough with exhaustion. He couldn’t blame her. Defusing bombs and bringing down organ harvesting cults was hard work. 

Even though it was an inherently dangerous situation and he should’ve been more concerned about the fact that he could’ve lost her, he still swelled with pride at how well she’d handled it all. _His brilliant, beautiful girl. _

“But tell me about your week, Jug,” She mumbled then - clearly indicating that she didn’t want to talk about herself anymore, “I want to hear all about it.”

He grinned into her neck when she placed her hand on top of his and intertwined their fingers. 

He’d missed little touches, little details like that. _So fucking much_. 

Compared to what she’d done, his week sounded pretty boring in his head, but he told her all about it anyway. Noting in particular, how he’d dominated the discussions in his literature classes which he noticed made her smile quite a bit, her head turning so that she could press a kiss to his chest. 

“That’s wonderful, Juggie. I’m happy you’re enjoying it there.” 

Jughead kissed her neck, but didn’t say anything - his arms tightening around her instead. 

He _was_ enjoying it, but only parts. 

He considered telling her about his doubts andsuspicions then. _She needed to know_. Someone did. He wasn’t about to go into this without some kind of backup or support system and he couldn’t think of a better person to confide in. 

“There’s something really weird about that school though,” he murmured, grimacing at the thought, “I don’t know what it is. It’s all speculation at this point, but I - I think I’m going to look into it.” 

_Silence. _

_His confession was met with silence. _

“Betts?” His heart twisted when she didn’t say anything, worried that his decision to investigate had rubbed her up the wrong way. 

When he shifted his body a little and craned his neck to look at her though, relief flooded every available space inside him. 

_Her eyes were closed. _

She’d fallen asleep. 

Jughead chuckled warmly, the soft, throaty sound filled with endless amounts of adoration for her. _She could be so cute sometimes. _

Anyone else probably would’ve been annoyed that she had drifted off during such a worrisome andimportant conversation, but not him. 

Instead he breathed her in, pressing a tender kiss into her blonde hair, tied back into a messy bun for a change, but still scented with soft notes of vanilla. 

“Do you want to know what the worst thing about this week was?” He whispered, keeping his lips there, brushing them against her head, “Being away from you. I _hate_ being away from you like this, because I miss you. Every single day.” 

Fast asleep, he knew Betty couldn’t hear him, but he liked to think that his words would still reach her in some way. 

That she would somehow know. 

She stirred momentarily when he moved, mumbling quietly into his t-shirt after he looped her one arm around his neck and scooped her up, carrying her towards the stairs leading up to _their_ room. 

A smile flitered across his lips when she nuzzled her face into his chest and let out a content sigh, certain that she had lulled herself back to sleep by the time his feet bare touched the landing. 

_Their_ room was still the same. _It would be_, he realized. It had only been a week since his departure after all. Even though it felt like it had been longer. 

He suspected though that nothing about the space would change no matter how many months passed. She would want him to come home to something comfortable - to something familiar every weekend aside from her. 

With a smile, Jughead set her down gently on the bed, letting her sleep while he pulled back the duvet and placed the pillows the way she liked them. When he reached for her again, she let out a soft whine, the cute way she scrunched up her nose making him chuckle with warmth. 

“Almost done, baby.” He promised, shifting her slowly until she lying on the mattress, tucked beneath the covers. 

It dawned on him suddenly, while caressing her cheek with his thumb and watching her sleep, that the next two days were entirely theirs. 

The thought thrilled him. As did the possibilities. 

_A meal or two at pops. _

_A double feature at the Bijou. _

_Late night cuddles. _

_Morning sex. _

_Deep lingering kisses. _

_And soft conversations. _

He would relish it all. 

When he settled down on the bed and cuddled his body into hers, he became acutely aware of how much he’d missed having someone sleeping beside him. How good it felt to have another human being, especially her, in his immediate vicinity. 

And yet it had only been one week. 

He shuddered to think what this would be like months from now. How much harder it was going to be for them to be apart. 

_Don’t worry about us, we’ll make anything work. _

He repeated the words she’d said to him as he curled his arms around her frame, willing them to be true now more than ever. 

On the verge of sleep and with the only person around to say goodnight too already dreaming next him, he decided to say the words he’d been telling himself every night since he’d been away instead. 

_“I love you so much, Betty Cooper.” _

He squeezed his eyes shut as he dropped a kiss on the nape of her neck, savoring the quiet moment. Committing it, along with countless others, to memory. 

He would need them later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, if you’d like.


	17. Snowed In Stonewall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranded on school grounds during a snow storm and amidst the makings of what could be a very mysterious investigation, Betty and Jughead - like so many times before - find themselves investigating each other instead.

Investigating had always been their _thing_. 

Their _kink_. Their idea of _fun_. 

The very reason they had come together in the first place. 

Back when Jason Blossom had been murdered in cold blood by his own father, they were the only ones who had seen beyond the obvious. Who had been bold enough to dig deeper. To go further. 

It was that drive - the combined fascination they both had for mysteries and solving crimes that had sparked the embers of their romance until it grew into what it was now; a simmering flame between them - undampened and everlasting. 

Ever since his transfer away from Riverdale High, Jughead often thought about the day he had scaled a ladder up to her bedroom. 

He remembered how chapped his lips had felt. How nervous he had been. How his soft and laboured breathing had mixed with the sound of his erratic heartbeat, blocking everything else out. 

At the time, he had deemed it a risk - kissing her. 

Until she had kissed him back and his whole world had changed. 

Now - a little more than two years later - finding out that he was stranded on Stonewall Prep’s illustrious school grounds with her over Thanksgiving weekend seemed entirely appropriate for them. 

Especially since there had been a recent murder on campus. Unsolved and begging for their attention. 

Brett’s death - an apparent drug overdose - had come as unexpectedly as the massive snow storm that now blanketed the area. 

Most had shrugged it off as nothing, lumping it with all the other tragedies of the world. 

Jughead probably would’ve as well if he hadn’t sensed the growing tension in his English classes or heard the suspicious dreads of whispered conversations in the dead of night. 

_No_. 

There was more to this than meets the eye. 

_ A lot more.  _

It was precious little to go on, but at least it was a lead. 

In the past, that was all they ever needed. 

Good lead or not, she was always so eager to snoop around and dive into the unknown with him. They would make it work. 

Besides, they’d been snowed in - they might as well have a little fun with their limited time together. 

Presently it was one o’clock in the morning and he was pressed against a nearby wall, keeping a lookout while his brilliant, multitalented girlfriend picked the lock on the school counsellors office. 

He tore his eyes away from the empty corridor for a moment, a smile flittering across his lips when he glanced back at her. Her brow was creased, the tip of her tongue peeking out the corner of her mouth as she continued to twist the bobby pin in the keyhole. 

He sighed. 

She always looked so adorable when she was concentrating on something. 

“So,” Betty murmured, the sound of her voice disturbing the silence around them, “Remind me again why we’re doing this?” 

“Well not to sound too stereotypical, but when last did you hear of a rich person being completely happy with his or her life?” He smirked when she gave him a mildly chastising look, “I’m just saying, everyone winds up seeing the school councellor at some point.”

Sure it was a bit of a long shot. A hunch really, but getting their hands on Brett’s personal file (if one even existed) could tell them a lot. 

Like what was troubling him or, more specifically, who was troubling him ... enough to end with a murder being committed. 

Jughead had barely gone back to watching the hallway when he heard the unmistakable sound of a lock click. He grinned, casting his eyes back towards her. 

_ God, he still found that so incredibly sexy.  _

After checking to make sure the coast was still clear, he came up behind her, sliding his hands over her hips. She leaned back into him on instinct, shivering a little when he dipped his head and brushed his lips against her skin. 

“Mmm, you know I love it when you do that.” He murmured against her ear.

Betty giggled softly in response, draping her arms around his neck when she turned to face him. 

“Are we investigating or flirting here?” 

“I thought we were doing both.” 

Her lips curled into a knowing smirk when the look in his eyes turned playful. She blushed, dropping her head to try and hide it. 

“Juggie,” she chided gently, “Investigate now - flirt later. That’s the rule.” 

“Is it now?” It was, but he liked to play dumb sometimes. Especially with her. 

Betty shook her head, giggling under her breath as she reached up and pressed her lips to his softly. 

“You’re incorrigible.” She muttered, kissing him once more before she took a step back and opened the office door. 

Jughead grinned as he followed her inside. 

_ It wouldn’t be that easy.  _

_ It never was.  _

~~~

There was a file. 

His inkling had paid off which he noticed made Betty grin broadly and with admiration. 

“Nice catch, Juggie.” She rubbed his arm affectionately, the genuine praise her voice held making him smile almost bashfully. 

“Thanks Betts, it could be a waste of time though.” 

“True,” She agreed, meeting and holding his gaze, “But what if it isn’t?” 

_ Luckily, it wasn’t.  _

Over the last eight months Brett had been seeing the school councellor once a week - every week, all of his sessions dated and chronicled for them. 

They exchanged a grin through the cracked darkness. 

It was a start. 

Using a flashlight, they started skimming over the notes together, looking for clues, when they heard the crackle of a two-way radio and the faint echo of footsteps coming towards them. 

They froze immediately. 

Breaking into the school councellor’s office was one thing. Getting caught by one of the newly appointed security guards would be another. 

Whipping out her phone and working quickly, Betty managed to take several pictures of the file before Jughead turned off the light and they huddled together, forced to be quiet. 

They made it back to his dorm room without being seen. 

_ Barely.  _

The two of them panting heavily even after Jughead had closed the door behind them and they’d collapsed onto a bed together. 

They lay there in silence for a moment before they broke out into fits of laughter. Relieved they hadn’t been caught. 

“God that was close.” He breathed, chuckling around the words. Betty was already staring at him when he turned his head to look at her.

_ God, she’s so beautiful.  _

The image of her smiling at him, her green eyes shining with love and warmth, burnt into his memory along with all the rest. 

He wanted to remember her exactly the way she was now - carefree and happy. Imagining her on the long and lonely nights they spent apart during the week. 

Maybe it was the adrenaline of almost being caught earlier or the euphoric thrill that always seemed to come with their investigations, but he suddenly felt heightened. His mind running a mile a minute, filled with only one thought;

_ Her.  _

The atmosphere shifted then, intensifying until it was charged with something tangible. Drawing them together. 

He’s not sure who moved first. Her or him. He didn’t really care, the feel of her mouth pressed firmly against his leaving very little else to think about. 

When Betty straddled his hips, he tugged on the hem of her sweater, a grin spreading across his lips when she sat back and pulled it off herself. 

Looking up at her, Jughead felt the air in his lungs evaporate. 

In a way, he’d gotten used to how gorgeous she was over the years, but there were some sights, like her leaning over him, half-naked with her hair down and a dazzling smile on her face, that left him completely immobilised. 

He swallowed hard and reached up, tracing his fingers along the lining of her bra, pressing the tips into her skin. 

“God ... You’re breathtaking, Betts.” 

She closed her eyes, moaning softly when he cupped her breast with his hand and squeezed lightly. He ran his thumb over the lace material covering her nipple, feeling it pucker at his touch. 

“Ju - Juggie ...” When Betty looked at him again, her pupils were blown wide, hooded with lust. 

If he wasn’t aroused already, he would be now. 

Moving quickly, Jughead snaked his arm around her waist and flipped their positions, settling his body on top of hers. She smiled into the next kiss he placed on her lips, knocking his beanie off when she carded her fingers through his hair. 

They pulled at each other’s clothes next, peeling away layer after layer until only warm, bare skin remained. 

He kissed her mouth. The slope of her neck. The length of her chest, the underside of her breast. He would’ve gone further, brushing his lips down her stomach and lower still if she hadn’t stopped him. 

“Don’t make me wait,” She begged, “Please, Jug. I just want you. Now.” 

Jughead moved back up her body, connecting their lips in a searing kiss before he spoke. 

“You have me, baby,” He promised, “Always.” 

He couldn’t deny her. _He never would. _

They both groaned in unison when he sank into her with one easy thrust then, Betty’s body arching into his at how amazing the stretch most likely felt. She whimpered and clawed at his back, burying her face into his neck when he started to roll his hips. 

His pace was slow at first. Deep. Messaured. Every movement eliciting some sound of pleasure out of her. He could feel her walls beginning to tighten, her breathing growing heavier by the second. When she breathed the word “faster” against the shell of his ear, he almost came on the spot. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and held on, hoping she would as well. 

She did, wrapping her legs around his waist when his thrusts became choppy, their mouths meeting in a series of long, deep kisses as they built towards their release together. 

When Jughead dipped his head and covered her breast with his mouth, he felt her clench around him, humming quietly into her soft skin when her fingers slipped into his hair and his name fell from her lips amidst a series of gasps. 

She was still quivering beneath him when he fell apart, choking out her name against the base of her throat. 

Breathing harshly and damp with sweat, he only opened his eyes again when he felt Betty’s hand slide through the hair on the back of his head, the tips of her fingers pressing into his skull gently. 

He sighed and lifted his head, smiling when the first thing she did was press her mouth to his. He deepened the kiss. Drawing it out. 

_ He couldn’t get enough of her.  _

“So what would you call this, Betts - investigating or flirting?” 

Betty giggled breathlessly, giving his arm a slap when the corners of his mouth tilted up into a teasing grin. 

“Let’s call it a little bit of both.” She said, smiling as well. He pecked her lips. 

He could work with that. 

After rolling to the side and moving beneath the duvet, Jughead watched as Betty stood up and grabbed one of his t-shirts, slipping it over her head and still bare body. He laughed when she tossed his boxers at him, thanking her as he pulled them on as well. 

He smirked after that, wondering what she was doing when she crouched down on the floor, only putting two and two together when she pulled her phone out of the pocket of her discarded jeans. 

“I wonder what we’ll find in Brett’s file.” Betty mused, smiling crookedly at the thought. 

Jughead threwback the covers when she approached the bed again, pulling her into his awaiting arms once she was snuggled in beside him. 

“I’m curious myself,” He admitted, “I only hope wading through these councelling sessions will give us more than just him venting about unimportant crap.” 

“Or him recounting some generic sob story.” 

Jughead groaned. “God, please don’t let that happen.” 

“That’s the job, Juggie,” Betty giggled and kissed his cheek when he frowned, “At least we get to do it together this time.” 

Well ... that was true ... He wouldn’t and simply couldn’t argue with her about that. 

He smiled into her hair and kissed the side of her head, glancing at the screen when she brought up the first of the pictures they needed to analyse. 

The storm was still raging outside and there was a mystery that needed to be solved. 

By them. _Together_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! :) Xx


	18. Honey You Are A Rock (Upon Which I Stand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet moment where Jughead helps Betty fall back to sleep after having a nightmare about Hal. 
> 
> Enjoy Xx

It was almost 2am when Jughead suddenly woke to sound of his girlfriend crying. 

His eyes flew open immediately, worry and fear piercing his heart when he flicked on the bedside lamp and saw Betty lying beside him in a puddle of tears. Her body curled up tightly in the fetal position, the side of her face buried into the mattress, struggling to breathe. 

Momentarily frozen, he tried to swallow, his thumping heart beating so loudly in his ears that he could hardly think straight until the scene around him sank in. 

_She was having a nightmare. _

_Shit ... SHIT!! _

If that fact alone didn’t terrify him already, the sight of both her hands clenched into fists - so hard that the skin around her knuckles had turned completely white - would’ve been enough to make him feel that way. 

“Hey!” Jughead suddenly found the ability to move, gently rolling her until she was lying flat on her back and he was leaning over her, his body resting against hers slightly, “Hey Betts - baby, please listen to me, alright ... you need to wake up ... it’s just a dream, it’s not real, okay ... it’s not real - just wake up for me!” 

He reached for her hands then and uncoiled her fingers carefully, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that her nails weren’t quite long enough to break the skin on her palms. 

Bringing his hands back up and cupping her face with them, Jughead caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. He pleaded with her to wake up, whispering the same words from before over and over again. Every sob, every tear she cried out and shed making his stomach tense and his heart squeeze painfully in his chest. 

Eventually though, Betty gasped awake, her eyes flying open suddenly when he shook her head slightly out of pure desperation. Ending whatever horrible dream she’d been having. 

She was confused at first. Frantic even. Her breathing laboured. Her body trembling and damp with sweat beneath his. Every consoling word he muttered meaning absolutely nothing to her until her eyes finally settled on him. 

“Ju-Juggie?” The bewilderment quickly faded from her eyes the longer she stared, replaced with a look of emotional recognition. “It’s - it’s really you?” she asked, lifting a shaky hand up to his cheek. 

“Yeah ... it’s me, Betts,” Jughead mumbled, leaning into her touch, convincing her that she wasn’t dreaming anymore, “I’m here ... I’m right here.” 

Her arms were around him in a matter of seconds, the fresh tears spilling from her eyes wetting his skin as she sobbed into the hallow of his neck. He clung to her just as intently, releasing a deep, shuddering breath he didn’t even realise he was holding in until now. 

_... She was okay ... she was okay ... she was okay ... _

He really hoped that she actually was. 

“I - I saw him, Jug” Betty choked out in-between short, sharp gasps then, the sound of her voice, raw and thick with emotions making his heart clench, “My dad he ... he tried to -“ 

“- Shhh, I know just take it easy ... everything’s alright now,” Jughead interrupted her gently, slowly shifting them around until he was sitting up straight and she was in his lap, wrapped up in his arms, “I promise it’s all over now, Betts ... just breathe.” 

He pressed his lips to the side of her head, dusting soft kisses against her hair, moving his hand over her back soothingly. Giving her a moment to try and calm down. 

He gritted his teeth in anger then. 

If there was one person on this Earth who had brought out the full force of Jughead’s hatred it was Betty’s father; Hal Cooper. 

Of her two parents he had seemed like the lesser evil at first. The submissive element in his marriage to Alice Cooper. Someone who clearly loved both of his daughters, but was too much of a pushover to really fight for them. 

Jughead could remember back to when they were kids. How he and Archie used to give up on playing video games for the day in favour of heading over to the house across the street, where the remaining third of their friendship trio lived. Almost always they would find Betty in the garage, working on an old car with her dad. 

She always seemed so happy. Bright and smiley as the three of them road off on their bikes towards Pops together for a milkshake. 

He also recalled how she always sat next to him instead of Archie, just so she could carry on talking about it with him whenever their red headed friend simply lost interest or went off to the bathroom or got distracted by a group of pretty girls he’d spotted sitting nearby. 

From those stories alone, Jughead had no other impression of Hal being anything, but a good enough father. 

Even towards him and Archie, he generally came across as being ... nice. Maybe a bit tense and quiet, but never as someone harbouring murderous thoughts. 

There was no warning. No sign. No indication at all that he would become such a dark and unshakable blemish on Riverdale’s already grim history and, subsequently, on his youngest daughters life. 

Even now, months after his death at the hands of Penelope Blossom, he was still hurting her ... Tormenting her thoughts. 

Finding ways to ruin her life. 

_Her future. _

According to Charles, Yale rejecting her had everything do with Hal. His infamous legacy as a masked serial killer known as the Blackhood tainting what would normally be an excellent candidate to study at their prestigious Ivy League University. 

It wasn’t fair. 

None of this was. Especially now that he was going and she, potentially, wasn’t. 

But he had a plan, already set in motion, to hopefully fix that. 

It was only when he heard Betty sniff and saw her wipe away the stray tears from her eyes, that Jughead noticed her breathing had finally calmed. 

He closed his own eyes and dropped a kiss on her forehead, sighing softly against her skin. 

“Can I get you anything?” He asked, tightening his arms around just a little. 

“Some water would be nice.” Betty mumbled. 

He nodded silently, glancing down at her long enough to see the sadness that clouded her features now. The emotional toil this whole ordeal had taken on her clearly visible. 

It had been a long time since she’d had a nightmare as bad as that and while memories of her father trying to kill her and several other people she cared about had no doubt caused it, finding out that her boyfriend was planning on writing a novel about it probably hadn’t helped either. 

His heart twisted, suddenly weighed down with guilt at the thought. 

She’s forgiven you for that, He reminded himself,  She isn’t mad .... She understands. 

Even so, he couldn’t help but feel partly responsible now - wishing he’d told DuPont to shove his book contact where the sun doesn’t shine when he’d had the chance. 

Nothing. Not even a Baxter Brothers contract was worth losing the love of his life. 

Doing his best to suppress the shame building inside him, Jughead moved Betty off his lap slowly, telling her to lie down again and get comfortable while he went to get the water. 

He was about to stand up when he felt her hand close around his, stopping him. 

He steeled himself before he looked at her, swallowing a little when their eyes met. Afraid that she might see the remorse in them. 

The last thing he wanted was her thinking she was responsible for anything that happened lately. 

Silence filled the room while Jughead waited for Betty to say something, but she never did. Instead she brought her hand up to his face and caressed his cheek, leaning in until her soft lips connected with his. 

He kissed her back without hesitation, his disgrace fading with every light brush of her thumb over his skin. 

“I love you.” She whispered when they parted, the smallest of smiles flittering across her lips before he cupped her face with his hands and pulled her right back to him, pressing his mouth more firmly to hers, whispering that he loved her as well. 

It seemed like reassurance to him. Her way of saying that he shouldn’t blame himself - that despite it all - he was still the most significant person in her life. 

It made it a little easier, but also a little harder for him to leave her. 

He didn’t stop thinking about  that or the kiss itself when he made his way downstairs to get that glass of water she wanted. Not for one second. The way she had sighed into it, her tongue curling with his when their lips had parted and the kiss deepened, permanently etched in his brain. 

He was still smiling like a love sick fool when he reached the top of the upstairs again, only to come to an abrupt stop when his eyes fell on Alice who was hovering outside Betty’s door. 

“Mrs Cooper?” 

She turned towards him immediately, looking uncertain and clearly worried. 

“Is Betty alright, I thought I heard crying earlier?” 

Jughead nodded slightly, not one hundred percent sure himself, “She’s ... okay now. I’ve got it handled.” 

There was a time, right at the beginning of his relationship with Betty, when Alice probably would’ve brushed his words aside as if they meant nothing, but there was an unspoken agreement between them now. 

One that stated that sometimes it was better if he helped Betty deal with some situations ...  _alone_ and without any outside interference. 

After what had happened in the cemetery earlier that evening though, he couldn’t blame Alice for being concerned about her daughter. More so than usual any way. 

However, she didn’t argue with him or press to see Betty for herself just to make sure she was alright. Instead she gave him a smile and headed back to her room, bidding him goodnight as she went. 

Betty was lying on her side when he stepped back into “their” room. She glanced over her shoulder at him when he closed the door, a sight that was very reminiscent of what he’d seen earlier. 

“Here you go, Betts.” She took the glass from him when he held it out to her, drinking almost all of the water before giving it back. 

“Thank you.” She mumbled, her lips tilting up into a grateful smile. 

Jughead merely grinned in return. Happy to see her more at ease now. 

He set the empty glass down on the bedside table then and slipped back under the covers, cuddling right into her back until he was close enough to rest his head on top of hers. 

“You okay?” He asked after a moment, holding her even closer when her hand found his, their fingers threading together. 

“A little better I guess.” She paused briefly, releasing a shaky breath that made it sound like she was on the verge of tears again, “I - I’m scared to fall asleep again, Juggie.” 

Jughead felt his heart give a little, crumpling up and aching for her.

_Fuck Hal Cooper ... Fuck Hal Cooper and what was his miserable fucking existence!!!_

He snuggled in as much as he possibly could, brushing a kiss against the delicate skin behind her ear, desperate to make her feel safe. 

“Tell me what I can do.”

“Just .... just hold me,” Betty whimpered softly, pushing back into him, “Just stay with me.” 

He would stay.  _Of course he would. _

He would stay forever with her, just like this if he could. 

They remained exactly like that for what felt like ages - the two of them just cuddling, neither coming close to falling asleep again, until a brilliant idea popped into Jughead’s head. 

Unlike her, he wasn’t much of a singer. 

He wasn’t the type to venture outside of his comfort zone, preferring to stay well within his established parameters. 

But for her he was willing to do just about anything. Even embarrass himself to ends of the earth. So he drew in a deep breath and chose the last song he’d heard that reminded him of her, singing it quietly in her ear. 

_Honey you are a rock_

_Upon which I stand_

_And I come here to talk_

_I hope you understand_

_That green eyes_

_Yeah the spotlight, shines upon you_

_And how could anybody deny you_

_I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter_

_Now I met you_

_And honey you should know_

_That I could never go on without you_

_Green eyes_

By the time Jughead reached the end of the first verse, he could see the massive smile that was stretched across Betty’s lips now. He gave her fingers a squeeze and kissed her neck, taking it as a sign to continue. 

_Honey you are the sea_

_Upon which I float_

_And I came here to talk_

_I think you should know_

_That green eyes_

_You're the one that I wanted to find_

_And anyone who tried to deny you_

_Must be out of their mind_

_Because I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter_

_Since I met you_

_And honey you should know_

_That I could never go on without you_

_Green eyes_

_Green eyes_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

He felt her entire body relax beside his as he finished, the sound of her slow and steady breathing alleviating the tremendous amount that f worry that had taken up residence in his heart. 

He carefully lifted himself up then, angling his head to get a better look at her face. 

_Her eyes were closed. _

_She had fallen asleep again. _

Relieved beyond words, Jughead kissed her cheek gently and settled back down next her. Praying that whatever she dreamt about next would be better than the last. 

If it wasn’t, he would be here to help her again and again. No matter what. 

He sighed and closed his already drooping eyes, muttering the last lines of the song he’d been singing over and over again until he finally drifted off - same as her. 

_Honey you are the rock_

_Upon which I stand. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song featured: Green Eyes by Coldplay. 
> 
> I don’t know why but this just seems like such a Bughead song to me!! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!! :) Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, if you have any prompts you’d like to send to me please feel free to do so on my tumblr account Night-Hawk94. 
> 
> I’ll write them as soon as possible.


End file.
